Aktsuki in GAJE
by Tobi bin L
Summary: Kenistaan akatsuki yang bertambah gara - gara author laknat ini,RnR ok?


**HALOOO!**

**Saya telah kembali loh!(Readers:Yah…udah balik dia,gak rame dah)Ya udah!Pen-**

**Pik kedua saya ini bercerita tentang Akatsuki!Wakakakakakakakakkakakk!Uhuk!**

**Huk!Ohok!**

**DISCLAIMER:Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto dan penpik gaje ini milik saya**

**GENRE:Humor(seperti biasa,yang ga setuju silakan lemparin saya)**

**WARNING:GAJE,OOC,OOT,GARING,POKOKNA NU KARARITU WEH.**

Akatsuki adalah organisasi (nista) yang terdiri dari beberapa missing - nin yang kabur dari desa masing - di penpik ini saya bikin organisasi nista ini bertambah ke nistaannya karna ternyata markas tempat mereka tinggal belom lunas karna Kakuzu terlalu cinta ama istrinya (baca:uang).Just Enjoy!

"Lalalalalalalalalala!"orang autis aneh bertopeng oren lollipop lagi joget sambil nyanyi sendiri

"Kenapa -un?"tanya orang yang rambutnya kuning kayak banci yang suka ada di lampu merah*dibom*

"Deidara - senpai!Liatin nih!Tobi dibeliin lollipop sama Kakuzu - senpai!"kata orang yang tadi kalo gak salah namanya Tobi itu

"Gituan doang,terus Kakuzu - senpai nya mana -un?"tanya orang yang tadi dipanggil Deidara itu

"Tuh!Lagi nangis depan tukang lollipop!"kata Tobi kalem

"Oooh"kata Deidara kalem padahal dalem ati udah ketawa

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaa!Lalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaa!"Tobi nyanyi lagi sampe bangunin orang yang rambutnya item,terus ada codetnya

"Ada apaan sih?Berisik banget!"tanya orang tadi

"Maap ya,Itachi - senpai,soalnya Tobi lagi seneng nih!Liatin,Tobi dibeliin lollipop ama Kakuzu - senpai!Tobi kan anak baek!"kata Tobi sambil ngangkang garuk - garuk - jangan ni anak cacingan,atau jangan - jangan ni anak gak pernah cebok

"ANAK BAEK DARI HONGKONG!"tereak orang yang abis nangis di depan tukang lollipop (tau kan siapa?) dengan suara super keras.

Aaaahhhhhhh!Lollipop Tobi jatoh!"tereak Tobi yang lagi kaget abis denger suara Kakuzu

"Biarin!Lo ga tao apa!Kalo ni markas belom lunas!Lo malah minta gue beliin tuh lollipop!Harganya Rp.3000,00 taok!(yahh…,3000 doang)"teriak Kakuzu sepenuh jiwa dengan semangat '45 yang berkobar (halah)

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeee!Lollipop Tobi jatooooooooooooh!(backsound:Linkin Park:What I've Done)"Tobi malah nangis(yaiyalah)

"Yaudah!Cup cup cup,Tobi jangan nangis yah!Entar Deidara - senpai beliin lagi deh!"bujuk Deidara sambil (terpaksa) tersenyum

"Beneran ya!"kata Tobi yang udah nge-jreng lagi

"Iya,iya"kata Deidara

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"tereak Tobi sampe ngebangunin si ketua bokep yang tidak lain bernama Pein

"WOOOOOOOOOOOY!"teriak Pein

Semua ciut…..

"INI DAERAH PULO GADUNG BUKAN!"teriak Pein yang malah ngikutin iklan Fruit Jiraiya pun terbang dari tangan Author dan mendarat dengan mulus di atas kepala orennya Pein

"Wadaaaooow!"Pein jejeritan lebay,bahkan melebihi lebaynya Fitri Tropika

"CERITA DI NASKAHNYA GIMANA SEH!"tereak Author dari belakang panggung

"EMANG BEGONO!"teriak Akatsuki bakiak Jiraiya terbang dari tangan Pein yang segera dihindari "Matrix"ala juga Author seimbang lagi dari keadaan "Matrix",piercing besi Pein udah nungging di jidat Author tercinta(Readers:*muntah*)

"Huwadaowh!"Author teriak bagaikan cewek remaja kejepit pintu rumah sakit jiwa

"Rasain tuh piercing!"tereak seseorang yang baru muncul dari pintu kamar karna upacara ritualnya terganggu oleh suara tereakan lekongnya Author

"Lah!Piercing gua kok dilempar sih Dan!"kata Pein

"Biarin!"tereak orang yang namanya Hidan itu

"Biarin emak lu!"tereak Pein

"Lo mao gue sabet make nih sabit!?"tereak Hidan lagi

"Yang jelas piercing gua lebih tajem!"tereak Pein sambil menunjukan piercingnya yang sedang menusuk selembar daun

"Kalian berdua bisa diem gak seh!"tereak Zetsu sambil nyabut ade nya dari tusukan piercingnya Pein

Tiba - tiba terdengar suara ketokan pintu yang segera dibukakan oleh setumpuk origami kertas berbentuk tangan

"Selamat siang,saya kemari untuk mencari orang yang namanya Kakuzu,ada orangnya?"tanya orang tersebut

"Ada kok,Kakuzu!Ada yang nyariin tuh!"kata si origami yaitu Konan

"Siapa?"kata Kakuzu yang dilanjutkan dengan sweatdrop ala Kakuzu kehilangan duit

"HEH!Buaya gunung(?)!Udah telat 3 bulan neh!"kata orang yang memiliki bekas luka di hidung

"I-iya oom,eh,tante,eh,pak,eh,apa aja lah!Ntar bu-bulan depan aja yaa!Saya lagi bo-boker,eh,bokek maksudnya!"kata Kakuzu terbata-bata

"Yaudah,emang miskin lo!"kata orang tadi sambil pergi

"TUH KAN!TOBI!ORANGNYA UDAH NAGIH TUH!"tereak Kakuzu setelah pintu ditutup

"Yeeeeey,Kakuzu - senpai kan masih nyimpen duit di kolong kasur,Tobi juga sering liat kok!"kata Tobi

"Jadi elo yang suka ngambilin duit gue!"tereak Kakuzu(lagi)

"Tapi Tobi ijin dulu kok!Tobi gak mao nyuri!Tobi kan anak baek!"kata Tobi berusaha membela tanah air ,eh,membela diri

"Kapan lu ijinnya?"tanya Kakuzu heran,soalnya dia belom denger suara Tobi ijin minta uang seperti 'Paaak,minta uang pak,Tobi lagi puasa nih,Tobi kan anak baek'

"Kan Tobi sering ijin kalo Kakuzu - senpai lagi ngorok – ngorok melukin duit!"kata Akatsuki kecuali Tobi gubrak.

"Lo ngambil uang warna apa?"tanya Kakuzu,berharap Tobi bilang bahwa dia ngambil uang warna putih bentuk lingkaran bergambar burung kakaktua alias seratus perak

"Kertas warna merah!Tobi kan suka warna merah!"semua Akatsuki kecuali Tobi gubrak ,yaiyalah orang si Tobi ngambil seratus ribuan!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"Kakuzu jadi gila karna ditinggal istri alias duit

Tiba - tiba terdengar suara panci jatoh di dapur yang disusul oleh suara langkah di anggota Akatsuki heran karna semua anggota Akatsuki udah pada ngumpul disitu

"Senpai?Suara apaan tadi?"tanya Tobi belom ngeh

"Mana gue tau -un?"kata Deidara

"Jangan - jangan……….ha…ha…..han..han"kata Hidan nakut – nakutin padahal dalem ati udah mohon – mohon ama dewa janshin,semoga itu cuma kecoak mabok abis minum baygon

"Diem dulu……."kata Sasori si baby face yang doyan kugutsu itu,sok menganalisis

"Semuanya!Persenjatai diri masing – masing!"kata Pein ke seluruh anggota Akatsuki.

Semua langsung ngambil senjata,Deidara ngambil mercon,Sasori siap – siap ngelemparin boneka Telletubies-nya,Hidan ngambil sabit yang udah nyangkut di punggung,Kakuzu udah nyumputin istri – istrinya yang readers pasti udah tau,Tobi udah ngambil permen karet bekas dari kolong meja Itachi,Itachi udah siap – siap nyalain korek api,Konan udah siap – siap nimpukin mahluk tadi pake HVS 70 ton,Kisame nyiapin Samehadanya,Zetsu nutup Venus Fly Trapnya(takut kali ni anak)pokoknya semua sudah memperistri,eh,mempersenjatai diri masing – masing

Lalu…….

"Yaudah,ayo itung bareng – bareng,Tu Wa Ga Mpat Ma Nam Juh Pan,ya,sekarang kekiri"kata Pein malah senam

"Ah!Gak bener lu ketua!Udah sama gue aja,Satu…..Dua…….Ti…..ga!!"semua anggota Akatsuki langsung membuka hati,eh pintu dapur tiba – tiba………

"Meoooooooong!"tereak seekor makhluk

"Ya oloh………….!Cuma kucing doang!"tereak Zetsu

"Merconnya udah nyala –un!"teriak Deidara panik

"Aaaahhh!Lucu!Tobi gendong yaa~!"tereak Tobi kegirangan

Tiba – tiba suara itu terdengar lagi

'Duk duk duk duk'

"Apaan tuh?"tanya malah memanfaatkan momen bahagia tersebut untuk ngelemparin merconnya ke sono

'PSSSIIIIUUUUUUUU!'suara mercon dengan jelas terdengar oleh kuping setiap anggota Akatsuki

Tiba – tiba…………

"WOOOOYY!"tereak seseorang berambut panjang berkulit putih pucat dengan mercon nempel di jidat

"Loh!Kamu kan……..Orochimaru!"kata Sasori

"Loh,Sasori?"kata orang yang tadi namanya Orochimaru,keduanya saling berpandangan(backsound:Marcell:Terpesona)

"NGAPAIN LO KESINI LAGI"teriak Sasori

"Nggak kok!Gua nyasar!Heheheh!Si Kabuto ngilang nih!Jadi gua ga tau harus pulang kemana"kata Orochimaru

"Yaudah,mendingan lo pergi sekarang sebelum gue nancepin mercon lagi di jidat lo!"tereak Deidara

"Wuih!Galak amat bos!Iya,iya gue baru mo pergi"kata Orochimaru yang sudah terbawa oleh era globalisasi,mengeluarkan remote dan memencet sebuah tombol,voila!Saat itu juga Kabuto langsung muncul dihadapan orang yang udah lanjut usia tersebut,seketika dua orang autis tadi menghilang

"Yaudah,mendingan kita diskusiin biar kita hemat uang!Gue udah telat 3 bulan neh!"kata Kakuzu

"Maksudnya Kakuzu – senpai hamil?"tanya Tobi yang emang rada o'on

"Bukan bego!Maksudnya gue belom ngelunasin ni markas!"kata Kakuzu

"Gimana kalo setiap hari kita puasa!"kata Konan angkat beban,eh,angkat bicara

"Jangan!Ntar gue ga boleh baca majalah Playboy gue dong!"kata Pein

"Biarin yang penting hemat duit!"kata Kakuzu

"Iya tuh!Bener!"Tobi ikutan nimpalin padahal ga ngerti satupun yang dibicarakan Kakuzu

"Yah..ntar laper dong –un?"tanya Deidara

"Daripada ntar diusir gara – gara belom bayar"kata Kakuzu kalem

Akhirnya seluruh anggota Akaktsuki pun setuju

Besoknya…………

"Konan -senpai!Kok ga ada sarapan sih?Tobi kan laper!"kata Tobi memelas

"Kalo mo jadi anak baik,Tobi harus puasa!"kata Konan sambil menekankan kata'anak baik'

"O,iyaya!Tobi kan anak baek!"kata Tobi yang langsung keluar nyari Konan membatin 'Lu mah anak bego,bukan anak baek'

"Konan!Aa Pein laper nih!"kata Pein pada istri*digaplok,Pein:Gue belom nikah monyet!*tercinta

"Aa Pein,kan lagi puasa!"kata Konan mengingatkan

"Aaaaaah!"kata Pein meninggalkan ruang makan

"Ternyata hemat duit susyah juga yah"kata Kakuzu

"Iya memang!Gue mo fotosintesis nih!Tapi gue lagi puasa,gimana sih!"kata Zetsu

"Ya udah,sabar aje!"kata Konan pake logat betawi

"Iya,sabar aje –un!"kata Deidara yang lagi main PS ama Sasori

Semua menghela napas

THE END

Gimana?Seru ndak?Ngakak ndak?RAME NDAK?LUCU NDAK?**GAUL NDAK?**OHOK!*diminumin aspal sama readers,abis brisik mulu sih!)Ya udah kalo gitu,Review ok?*berusaha ngelepasin piercing yang masih nempel di jidat*


End file.
